lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Self-identifying LGBT New Yorkers
Broadway and stage acting *David Burtka – Broadway and television actor, chef *Quentin Crisp – late stage actor *Jim Parsons – Broadway and television actor, co-star, The Big Bang Theory *Neil Patrick Harris – Broadway and television actor, producer, singer, comedian, magician, and television host Entrepreneurship and technology *Joel Spolsky – software engineer Fashion *Prabal Gurung – fashion designer *Marc Jacobs – fashion designer *Michael Kors – fashion designer *Derek Lam – fashion designer *Isaac Mizrahi – fashion designer *Zac Posen – fashion designer *Christian Siriano – fashion designer *Alexander Wang – fashion designer *Jason Wu – fashion designer Film and television *Laverne Cox – transgender actress[85] *Frankie Grande – television personality, co-host of Style Code Live *Carson Kressley – television personality, former host of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy *Kate McKinnon – comedian, Saturday Night Live *Cynthia Nixon – actress Law *Paul Feinman – the first openly gay judge confirmed to the New York State Court of Appeals, in June 2017 Literature and photography *Nahshon Dion Anderson Fuentes – actor and award winning writer *Robert Mapplethorpe – late photographer *Ocean Vuong – poet, essayist Modeling *Geena Rocero – supermodel and transgender activist Media *Charles Blow – visual op-ed columnist, The New York Times *Frank Bruni – journalist and op-ed columnist, The New York Times *Andy Cohen – television personality *Anderson Cooper – journalist and television anchor, CNN *Perez Hilton – blogger *Don Lemon – journalist and television anchor, CNN *Rachel Maddow – journalist and television anchor, MSNBC *Rosie O'Donnell – television personality *Robin Roberts – journalist and television anchor, Good Morning America *Shepard Smith – journalist and television anchor, Fox News Channel Music *Lady Gaga – singer and songwriter *Brad Walsh – singer and music producer Performance arts *Amanda Lepore – transgender performance artist *Shen Wei – choreographer, artist, and director[86] Politics *Jimmy Van Bramer – Majority Leader of the New York City Council *Daniel Dromm – member of the New York City Council *Corey Johnson – member of the New York City Council *Carlos Menchaca – member of the New York City Council *Rosie Mendez – member of the New York City council *Christine Quinn – former Speaker of the New York City Council *Ritchie Torres – member of the New York City Council *James Vacca – member of the New York City Council *Randi Weingarten – president, American Federation of Teachers Social activism *John Chin – Gay Asian & Pacific Islander Men of New York *Don Kao – Gay Asian & Pacific Islander Men of New York *John Manzon – Gay Asian & Pacific Islander Men of New York Sports *Brian Anderson – skateboarder Visual arts *Anthony Goicolea – artist chosen in June 2017 to design the official New York State LGBT monument[31] *Todd Oldham – designer *Andy Warhol – late artist Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:LGBT infio Category:Gay men Category:Lesbians Category:Gay actors Category:Gay writers Category:Gay politicians Category:Lesbian writers Category:Lesbian politicians Category:Lesbian sportspeople Category:Homosexuality